


C'mon baby light my fire

by toxicpoisonedyouth



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Original Male Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Feminization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Five is a loud moaner, Five makes a friend, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Im so sorry aidan, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Omega Number Five | The Boy, Virgin Number Five | The Boy, Virgin Original Male Character, and then gets fucked by said friend, inspired by Aidan Gallagher's discord chat, once again, so sorry aidan, this is all your fault kiddo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpoisonedyouth/pseuds/toxicpoisonedyouth
Summary: Five forgets he has to go through puberty and heat again. But this time, he has help. That's not a mannequin's plastic fingers.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i was vibing in aidan's discord chat (join t3 patreon its fun) and someone said "Oh finn wolfhard is pretty hot." and aidan, the bastard, agreed.  
> so aidan. it's time to get fucked by finn wolfhard.
> 
> this is my first time writing A/B/O so if i missed something or fucked it up, please let me know

Five left the Academy only a year before he presented. He was 14 years old (the first time) and had been living in the apocalypse with his wife. He took it about as easily as any horny omega teenager would’ve. When his heat struck, he turned Delores away (because she was a lady and even though the world was dead, Five made sure chivalry wasn’t) and took care of himself. 

So, when Five landed back in the future stuck in his 13 year old body (because he forgot to carry a fucking 1 in his equation) he completely forgot all about re-presenting. His siblings already had since they were 30 now. Luther, Allison, and Diego were alphas (all anticipated), Ben and Vanya were betas (could’ve guessed), and Klaus was an omega (big surprise there). 

After stopping the apocalypse, everything went back to normal. Vanya began to train her powers, Klaus got sober and learned how to make Ben corporal, Allison got part - time custody of Claire, and Diego and Luther started to get along. Everything was right with the world. Five though, had to grow up again. 

It was fine. Just that he was technically 28 years older than all of his siblings but couldn’t drink in public. It was fine. 

For comfort, Five went to the public library regularly. He spent hours there, reading anything and everything he could get his hands on. That was how he met Emerson.

* * *

It was a Monday back in the spring. Five had gone into the library looking for a book on robotics only to see it was checked out. Furious, Five glared around at the patrons there, until his eyes landed on his book. It was clutched in the hands of a boy with dark curly hair, headphones over his ears as he read. Five forced a smile on his face and went over to sit in front of him.

“That’s my book.” he said. The boy didn’t reply. Five forced his smile to go wider.

“That’s _my_ book.” he said a bit louder. The boy didn’t even look up. Five’s smile dropped and he reached a hand forward, tugging the book away from the boy.

“Hey!” the boy squawked, yanking the headphones off his head. “What are you doing?”

“This is my book. I am taking it back,” Five replied as he got up. “Have a nice day.”

The boy grabbed his wrist and Five’s head whipped around.  


“Your name isn’t on it,” the boy quipped, a smirk on his face. “Therefore, anyone can read it.”

“Yes, but I read it every week, ergo, it is my book.” Five retorted. Brown eyes bore into green, neither boy moved.

The boy let go and stood. 

“Every week? How can you read that fast?” 

Five rolled his eyes, “I’m a child genius. Goodbye.”

“You’d have to have an IQ over 225 to read it that fast and understand it,” the boy said, squinting at Five. “I’m Emerson. IQ of 132.”

Five smirked and shook Emerson’s outstretched hand.

“Five. IQ of 140.”

After that, Emerson and Five were joined at the hip. It was nice to be around someone relatively smart as Five was, plus Emerson liked coffee. Sure, he added milk and way too much sugar for Five’s liking, but it was still something in common. Five told him about everything, from his powers, siblings, and time at the Academy to the apocalypse, commission, and averting said apocalypse. Emerson took it well, entrusted Five with his own secrets. 

Slowly, Five grew a liking for the boy, inviting him over all the time. His siblings loved Emerson. Klaus always winked at Five, called Emerson Five’s “Boy-toy.” Five smacked him across the face and blipped away every time. But, Klaus was right. Five a huge crush on Emerson, he had never felt like this before. 

So he kept it to himself.

* * *

Today, Five and Emerson were at the library, Five was skimming through a fiction Vanya and Ben had recommended (not his thing) while Emerson, at his 6 ft height, scanned the shelf above him. Emerson reached up to take one off the shelf, pushing his chest against Five’s back.

“Em, what are you doing?” Five muttered.

“Book.” Emerson replied. He turned around and leaned against the bookshelf, flipping open the book he had pulled down. Five rolled his eyes.

Then it hit him. Five started to feel hot. He shifted, tugged at his tie and loosened it. He forgot all about his heat, he was out of practice keeping track. But, thinking back, it had been 6 months since his last one. Five internally groaned and hoped no one noticed. He had no such luck.

Emerson looked up from his book and sniffed the air.

“Dude, you smell that?” he whispered. Five played it cool.

“Would it be the smell of the smoking cogs turning in your brain?”

Emerson shook his head, turning towards Five.

“No it’s…” Emerson trailed off, leaning down next to Five. He sniffed. Five’s hand smack him away. “Oh my god, it’s you! I didn’t know you were--”

“Yes, well, you don’t know a lot so--”

“--an omega! Five, dude, you’re going into heat.” 

Five shrugged.

“Who cares? I don’t.”

Emerson grabbed Five’s arm and dragged him away from the shelves. 

“C’mon, I’m driving you home.”

“I’m fine, I can just jump.”

“Nope, it’s not safe in your state. C’mon.”

Five groaned, but didn’t fight him since he was the only one who he could have an intellectual conversation with.

As Emerson drove towards the Academy, Five started to sweat. Bad. He took off his blazer and tie, and rolled down his window. Emerson protested and rolled it back up since it was December 14th and 33 degrees outside.

“Pull over.” Five panted.

“What? Fiver, we’re almost to your house, just --”

“Pull. Over.” Five ground out. Emerson pulled into an empty parking lot behind a building and parked. Five sat back in his seat, closed his eyes, and took deep breaths. It was silent for a while, soft music playing on the radio. Five heard Emerson gulp. He cracked open an eye and looked over at his friend (who he most definitely had a crush on) who watched him with blown out pupils. Emerson caught Five’s green eyes and they stared at each other. Slowly, Five felt himself lean across the console, eyes flicking from Emerson eyes to his lips. He was pleased to see Emerson was doing the same.

Five’s lips met Emerson’s and his eyes slipped closed. Five’s mind clouded over with lust and he stopped thinking. Emerson’s hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, wet lips sliding over his own, nipping at his bottom lip. Five whimpered and his mouth fell open. Emerson drove his tongue into Five’s mouth, licking his cheeks before sucking on Five’s tongue. 

Five had never kissed like this before. 

Five had _never kissed_ before. 

Five’s eyes fluttered and his hands reached over, gripping at Emerson’s shirt.

Emerson pulled back, string of drool dripping between them. Emerson looked at Five.

“Been wanted to do that forever,” he whispered. “You okay?”

Five nodded, leaning in again. He caught a scent radiating off of Emerson.

“A-alpha?” he murmured. Emerson nodded.

“Presented last year,” he said. Five nodded back and leaned in to kiss him but Emerson stopped him. “I don’t want to do this if… if it’s not gonna continue in the future.”

“What,” Five scrunched his nose. Words were hard. “What do you mean?”

“Like… I like you Five. Like-like you. And if you’re just looking for a quick fuck, well… well then you’ll just have to go find it somewhere else.”

Five blinked. 

“Em, I like you too. And I’d like to be your partner. Or boyfriend or whatever.” Five said. Emerson smiled and kissed him. It got hot pretty quick and Five whined. Emerson licked at his scent glands, nosing and sniffing. Emerson nipped at his ear lobe.

“Can you jump us into the backseat?” he whispered into Five’s ear. Five nodded and held Emerson close, popping them into the backseat. Five landed on Emerson’s lap, and Emerson gripped his hips. Five whimpered, grinding his hips down against Emerson’s. 

He tugged at Emerson’s shirt, slick dripping out of him and into his boxers.

“Off.” he whined, whipping off his sweater-vest. He started unbuttoning his own shirt. Emerson wasted no time and tugged off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. His fingers flew to the buttons, growling as he fumbled. Huffing, Emerson ripped Five’s shirt open, buttons rattling off the window. 

Five moaned. 

Emerson worked Five’s undershirt over his head and let it join the other clothes on the floor. He yanked Five’s belt through the loops, dropping it on the ground. He made quick work of Five’s shorts pulling them down his legs, stopping to slip off Five’s oxfords. Five reached for his socks, but Emerson grabbed his hand.

“Keep them on.” he grunted. Five whined and ground his hips again, feeling Emerson’s cock through the denim of his jeans. Emerson’s hands tugged off his uniform shorts and then rested on his ass, squeezing lightly. 

Five whimpered, his head falling onto Emerson’s shoulder as he felt himself leak. Emerson’s fingers drifted over the wet spot, causing Five to moan wantonly.

“So wet for me, baby,” Emerson said under his breath. Five moaned at the praise. “Oh, you like that? Huh? You like getting yourself all messy for me?”

His hands drifted to Five’s waistband. He kissed along Five’s jaw before dipping his hand in. His touch was light, one hand came to rest on his bare hip while the other slipped down Five’s front, curling around Five’s hard cock. Five’s hips jolted as he cried out. He panted as he came down, looking to see that, yes, he had in fact came in his underwear from a single touch.

“Oh, baby, look how eager you are. Let’s fix that.” Emerson cooed, lifting Five off his lap so he could shuffle his jeans down his legs. He kicked off his shoes, tugged off his socks, and tossed off his pants, leaving him in his underwear. Five nibbled on his bottom lip before pouncing on Emerson, pushing him back against the door. Five kissed down his chest, stopping at the waistband of Emerson’s briefs.

“Can I--”

“Oh god, yes.” Emerson interrupted Five. Five tugged down his briefs, letting Emerson’s cock spring out, leaking from the tip. Five watched in awe, throwing the briefs onto the floor as he nosed at the base of Emerson’s cock, giving it kitten licks and kisses until he reached the head. There, he suckled gently. Emerson moaned, fingers threading through Five’s hair, tugging softly. Five worked his way down, inch by inch. Slowly, he made his way to the base, nose buried in Emerson’s pubes. Five came back up, tongue swirling around the tip before sinking back down. Emerson panted and grunted as Five picked up his pace, until he was sucking on the head and working his hand over the lower shaft.

“F-Five, I’m, god, fuck, I’m close.” Emerson panted. Five stopped. He helped Emerson sit back up, resting against the seats again. Five straddled his lap, taking Emerson’s hand and guiding it behind him.

“Stretch me open.” Five panted into Emerson’s ear. Emerson nodded and worked a single finger into Five’s dripping hole. It slid right in, all the way down to the third knuckle. Five cried out, gripping the headrest behind Emerson.

“Holy shit, Five, you’re soaking.” Emerson murmured. He wiggled his finger around, brushing against Five’s prostate.

“M-more,” Five pleaded, moaning softly into Emerson’s ear. Another finger inched into Five’s hole, prodding at the rim gently before slipping in to the first knuckle, then the second, then there were two fingers in Five, stretching him. Emerson scissored them and shallowly pumped them in and out. “Another.”

Emerson kissed along Five’s neck, nipping lightly as he glided a third finger in. He pumped the fingers out, listening to Five’s straight up pornographic moans. Emerson grinded his hard cock against Five’s, both shuddering at the friction. 

“‘M ready.” Five muttered, mouthing at Emerson’s neck. Emerson pulled his fingers out and Five grasped his dick. Emerson gasped at the touch and watched as Five guided it into him. Five threw his head back and he sunk down, whimpers fell from his lips. Emerson grabbed his hips, holding on tight enough to leave bruises. Five sunk down to the hilt, both of them panting deeply as they sat like that for a moment. Five gripped the seat tightly, knuckles turning white. He shifted his hips, rotating in a circle before slowly lifting back up. At the same pace, he eased back down. 

Gradually, Five picked up his tempo, going faster. He gasped when Emerson’s cock speared his prostate. 

“F-fuck.” Five squeaked, causing Emerson to chuckle softly.

“You’re doing so good, baby. Such a good omega for me. God, you’re so perfect.” Emerson praised, petting Five’s hair. Five’s hips stuttered, making him drive down quickly. Five cried out, raising his hips and did it again. He bounced on Emerson’s cock, gasping and moaning like a whore. Emerson leaned forward and licked over one of Five’s nipples, listening to Five wail at the sensation. Five slowed and collapsed against Emerson’s shoulder.

“C-can’t do it anymore. Tired. Can’t..” he babbled. Emerson shushed him, cradling his head as he laid Five down on the seat. He lifted one of Five’s legs over his shoulder while the other rested on the back of the car seat.

“You did so good baby, felt so good,” Emerson nosed at Five’s neck, biting down. Five pleaded under him, fingers scrambling to Emerson’s head and he sucked a dark bruise, maring the honey colored skin. 

“Please, please please-please-please--”

“Want me to fuck you, baby? Want me to make you make you come?” Emerson purred in Five’s ear. He nibbled at Five’s lobe. “Want me to fill you up, get you nice and heavy with my seed?”

“Yes! Yes! Fill me up, fuck me, fuck me until I can’t walk! Do something!” Five cried out. Emerson kissed the bruise and rocked his hips, shifting inside of Five.

“Anything for you, Fiver.” 

Emerson pulled his hips back and thrusted into Five’s hole. Five wailed, throwing an arm behind his head to push against the door as he was propelled forward. Emerson did it again, hitting Five’s prostate.

“Gonna fill you up. Make you take my seed. Fuck, gonna-gonna knot you.” Emerson muttered, thrusting into Five’s body swiftly.

“Yes, yes, yes. Take me, knot me. _Breed_ me.” Five babbled along. 

“Get you fat with my pups, you want that? Want to carry my pups?” Five just nodded, mind to clouded to make coherent sentences. Emerson leaned down and sucked on one of Five’s nipples, thrusting haphazardly into the body below him. “Gonna get your tits nice and heavy with milk.”

Five moaned, his foot digging into Emerson’s back.

“Yeah? You want that? God, you’ll look so good, baby. Tits big and fat, maybe I’ll fuck ‘em, hmm? You’d like that?” Five whined at the thought. “Squeeze ‘em tight around my dick until I come all over your pretty face. Would you like that?”

“So much, god - _Fuck_!- _yes_!” Five slurred. He was close. He could feel Emerson’s knot working its way up his shaft. “‘M, ‘m close.”

“Oh god, you’re doing so good for me, come for me baby. Come for me.” Emerson said, taking Five’s cock and jerking it in time with his thrusts. Five cried out, back arching. Cum shot out, covering his chest in sticky white. Emerson moaned obscenely as Five clenched around him. He gave three more thrusts before he came, knot popping past the rim of muscle, cum squirting inside of Five’s hole. He shoved his hips forward and knotted him. He tugged his hips lightly to feel them stuck. Five whimpered. “ _Shush_ … sleep, baby.”

  
And like that, Five fell asleep with Emerson on his chest.

* * *

Five yawned as his eyes cracked open. His body ached. AS he took in his surroundings, he was confused to find himself in the backseat of a car. A shiver ran down his back and he realized he was naked. Five went to sit up and noticed Emerson was asleep on his chest. The memories came flooding back. God, he was sticky with sweat and cum, he probably reeked of his alpha.

_His_ alpha.

Five hummed pleasantly at that. He watched Emerson sleep for a while, looking out the window. His eyes widened. Shit, it was family dinner night. Five shook Emerson’s shoulder. The boy jolted out of sleep, rubbing at his eyes.

“W-what’s,” he looked at Five. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Sleep well?” Emerson giggled, kissing Five’s stomach. Five petted Emerson’s hair. 

“Yeah. What time is it?”

Emerson sat up, spent cock slipping out of Five as he moved. 

“Uh, I dunno. My watch should be around here somewhere.” He replied quietly. He picked up his pants and dug into the pocket and pulled out his wristwatch. “It’s almost 5. Do you.. Do you have to go?”

Five nodded and started pulling on his clothes.

“It’s family dinner night. Vanya hates it when I don’t show up and I don’t want to disappoint her.” Five explained. He tugged on his shorts, shoving his underwear in the pocket. He pulled on his undershirt and put on his sweater-vest, deciding to just carry his button up since it was ruined. He shrugged on his blazer and tucked his tie into the pocket before slipping on his oxfords.

“Lemme, lemme get dressed and I’ll drive you.” Emerson said, reaching for his underwear. 

“No, I’ll just jump. It’ll save time.”

“Oh. Ok.” Emerson muttered, sinking back into the seat. Five noticed. He sighed and leaned over, pecking Emerson on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I really, uh, enjoyed it.”

“Me too.” 

“I’ll see you for coffee tomorrow?” Five asked. Emerson looked surprised.

“You, you still wanna be--”

“I meant what I said. I like you and I would like this to continue,” Five smirked. “See you tomorrow, Em.”

With that, he warped away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again.
> 
> thank you all for the kudos and comments it means the world to me!
> 
> sorry this is so late but for christmas i got actual covid (i'm all better now) 
> 
> also school has been tiring so there's that
> 
> sorry this is a shorter chapter:_)  
> and this is for my girl, love you baby<3
> 
> song recommendation: Rasputin-Boney M.

Five landed on the steps of the Academy. He pulled his blazer tightly around him and bolted in, zipping up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him and yanked off his remaining clothes, hoping to get a shower in before dinner. 

As he fumbled getting his sweater-vest off, someone knocked on his door.

“Hey Five? You okay little man?”

_ Klaus _ .

Five groaned and ripped the vest over his head, tossing it on the floor.

“I’m fine!” Five called back. “Just got… carried away at the library.”

“I saw you run up the stairs, you sure you’re okay?” Klaus replied, unsure. 

“Yep! I’m fine.”

Five yanked his shorts down, stepping out of them. Except, his shoe got caught. Five stumbled backwards and landed right on his ass.

“Fuck.” Five hissed, turning over on his side. He was still pretty sore from…  _ well _ . 

Five blushed at the thought.

“You’re definitely not okay. I’m coming in, little brother!”

And before Five could stop him, Klaus swung open the door. Five cursed, pulling a sheet off his bed to cover himself up.

“Whoa. You reek. What the fuck happened to you?” Klaus asked.

“Nothing. Get out.” Five hissed.

“Is… Is that a hickey?”

_ Well fuck _ .

Five dropped the sheet and slapped a hand over his neck. Klaus broke out in a grin.

“You had sex!” he squealed.

“Shut up!” Five yelled, pulling the sheet up to his chin. “Get out!”

“Oh my god! I can’t believe you had sex!” Klaus ignored Five. “So who was the lucky girl?”

Five flushed a bright red.

“Go away, Klaus.” he mumbled. He could feel a headache on the verge.

Klaus raised a brow.

“Was she no good? Awe, Fivey! Don’t tell me your first time sucked! Was it your first time? Or did you and Delores get jiggy with it?” 

Five considered jumping but that would leave his scent in whatever room he landed in. So he did the next best thing.

Five wrapped the sheet around him tightly and rolled under his bed, stopping when his back hit the wall.

“Fuck off,” Five hissed. “And for your information, Delores and I never did anything more than cuddle. She was a lady!”

Klaus bent down on his hands and knees and peered under the bed.

“Five? Are you okay? Like, seriously, you’re acting weird.” Klaus said, with a serious tone.

Five stayed silent.

“You can tell me, champ. I promise to keep it to myself and only a few select ghosts.” Klaus smiled softly.

“... It was Emerson…”

Klaus’ eyes widened and he sat back.

“Wow. Was not expecting that one, kid.”

“Don’t call me that,” Five said. “I… I sent him into an early rut. I lost track of my heat and it happened today and he was there and it happened really fast…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Klaus said. He held out a hand. “Why don’t you crawl out here and we’ll talk this out. I’ll sit on the toilet seat while you shower, how’s that sound?”

Five hesitated, but took Klaus’ offering hand.

—

Five sat at the vanity in Allison’s room, watching in the mirror as Klaus applied foundation over his hickey. So far, it had been silent between the two of them.

“Aaaand done! Ta-Da!” Klaus stepped back, throwing his hands out as he revealed his work. Five was astonished, lightly touching the spot. He couldn’t even see the bruise! 

“Wow. Wow! How did you do that?” Five said is disbelief. 

“Years and years of practice,” Klaus replied. He plopped down on the bed behind him and patted the spot next to him. “C’mere and talk to me.”

Five sighed but obliged, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What?” he grunted.

“Will we be seeing more of dear Em? Specifically, this week?” Klaus asked. Five looked down at his lap, playing with a lint ball on his sweater. He shrugged.

“I dunno… I’d like to.” he said softly.

“I’m not pressuring you, little bro. You tell people when you’re ready to tell people. Now, was this your first heat?”

Five shook his head.

“Second. Last time, I just holed up in a scent tight motel room.” 

Klaus nodded.

“You don’t have to be ashamed, y’know. Nobody is gonna judge you. We all love you, Fivey.”

Five rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile.

“There’s that little dimple I love! Now, let’s get down to dinner before Vanya whoops our butts.”

—

Dinner went well. Emerson’s scent had washed off in the shower and Five felt pretty good.

Nobody noticed anything, though Allison threw some looks his way. Five shrugged them off, keeping his cool.

After dinner, Allison left to go back to her apartment. Luther and Klaus ended up watching Star Trek while the others cleaned up dinner. Diego and Mom did the dishes while Vanya and Five put away leftovers.

“How was the library?” Vanya asked as she loaded the fridge with tupperware. 

“Fine.” Five replied as he handed his sister boxes.

“Find any good books?” 

“Yeah, I found one about quantum mechanics of the perpendicular realm. Looks interesting,” Five said. “I’ll start it tonight—“

_Shit._ He had left it in Emerson’s car! 

Five groaned internally, cursing his stupidity.

“Nevermind. I left it in Emerson’s car by accident.”

“Aw, that sucks,” Vanya replied. She shut the fridge door. “When will you see him again?”

“Tomorrow. I’m going to meet him at Griddy’s after school for coffee.”

“Well you can just grab it then, no big deal.”

Five blushed.

“Yup. No big deal.”

_ It’s not like I sucked his dick or anything _ .

—

Griddy’s had successfully reopened after Five’s fiasco. Hazel and Agnes had since gotten married and took over the place themselves, making doughnuts of all types. New flavors included maple bacon (a maple glaze with pieces of bacon crumbled on top), peppermint mocha (0/10, wouldn’t recommend), a vegan doughnut had tried to make a breakthrough but failed miserably, and, named after Five himself, Time Traveler’s Ring. This doughnut was made with ground coffee beans and 2 cups of the fresh pot of coffee that day instead of milk. 

It was disgusting in Five’s mighty opinion. Emerson, of course, thought it was the most amazing thing in the world. 

Five was the first to arrive since Emerson didn’t get out of school for another 10 minutes. Hazel was working behind the counter when Five walked in. It was only a  _ little  _ tense between them since he and Cha-Cha had tried to kill his family and all. 

“Hi there, Old Timer. How’s the arthritis?” Hazel greeted. Five gave a tight lipped smile.

“Just fine, kid. Just fine.” he replied. Hazel chuckled.

“What can I get ya?” 

“I’ll have a French Vanilla Macchiato with extra whip on top and 1 Time Traveler’s Ring,” Five said, pulling out the wallet he had nabbed off of Diego. Diego wouldn’t mind, he would blame Klaus anyways.

“And for yourself?” Hazel asked.

“Just a black coffee.”

“Alrighty. I’ll let Agnes know,” Hazel said. “But be forewarned, she may try to come out here and attack you with kisses.”

Five gave a dry laugh.

“I am still a trained assassin and anything can be a weapon.”

“But you don’t want to be covered in blood when your boyfriend gets here, do you?”

A salt shaker went sailing through the air and shattered into the wall next to Hazel’s head. Hazel just laughed and walked into the kitchen.

— 

Emerson arrived. Five was seated at the bar sipping his coffee while Emerson’s order sat in front of the seat next to him.

Emerson hopped up on the stool, setting his bag down next to him.

“Hey.” Emerson said. 

“Hi.” Five replied.

Five sipped at his coffee again. He didn’t know what to say. He never knew what to say. A soft thud landed on the counter. Five looked to see his book from the library being slid over to him.

“You, uh, left this in my car yesterday,” Emerson said. “Thought you’d want it back.”

Five nodded and took the book.

“Thank you.” he mumbled, blush rising on his cheeks.

“You’re welcome.” Emerson smiled. He bit into his doughnut and chewed quietly.

Five needed to say something. Anything!

“Dinner.”

Emerson stopped chewing and looked at him oddly. He raised an eyebrow.

“Uh,” Five panicked. Fuck, he’s never been this nervous before. “Dinner. You’re coming to dinner tonight.”

Emerson swallowed.

“I am?”

Holy fucking shit. Why was this so difficult.

“If-if you want to. That is. Come to dinner,” Five stuttered. God, now his palms are sweating. “It’ll just be you and me and Klaus and Diego. Maybe Luther. But probably not, because he’s started working somewhere and he may not be home in time. And Mom will be there but she doesn’t eat—“

“That sounds nice. I’d love to have dinner.” Emerson interrupted his ramble. Five blinked dumbly.

“You would?”

Emerson nodded.

“Okay. Um. Swell.” Five gave a small smile. 

“Five?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” 

“Bee’s knees.”

Emerson giggled at that.

“Are we okay?” he asked. Five nodded.

“Yes. We’re okay.” he replied. Emerson smiled.

“So can I tell all my friends at school I have an amazing boyfriend?” 

Five snorted and playfully shoved Emerson.

“Yeah, yeah go ahead.”

Five went to take another sip of his coffee when Emerson startled him. Emerson had just planted a kiss on his cheek.

Five’s face went up in flames.

“What, what was that for?” he asked in confusion.

Emerson smiled.

“Just wanted to kiss my boyfriend is all.”

Five smiled and kissed Emerson’s cheek.

“There. Now we’re even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck donald trump let's impeach that bitch
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> there will be another chapter, I pinky promise
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
